Dreamland
by Danni1989
Summary: Damon is in love with Elena, but Elena refuses to admit that she feels for him too.  after a scary vision Bonnie sends Elena to a dreamland where the situation is reversed.  Will she realize her feelings in time to save Damon?  Or will she be too late?
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my new two-shot, and its so much different than anything I've ever written before. the smut comes in next chapter. This chapter is highly angsty. I hope you enjoy this, and let me know what you think. I was supposed to have this out a long time ago, but it just wouldnt work out. I think it turned out pretty good considering.

PS I only own my ideas.

* * *

><p>"So who are you asking to the decade dance?" Caroline asked Elena as the three girls were lying across her bed on one of their weekend sleepovers, that happened far to rarely for any of them.<p>

"Stefan." Elena answered without hesitance.

"Really? You are still hung up on Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"Not really. I just figured we could go as friends." Elena replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Elena come on. You cant be as blind as you pretend to be. Damon is in love with you." she said clearly questioning her sanity.

"It doesn't matter, I don't love him." Elena said shrugging her shoulders.

"He's not going to wait around forever." Caroline said.

"What happened to you not liking him?" Elena demanded, tired of everyone telling her she was stupid, or that she was blind. Of course she knew of Damon's feelings, but that didn't mean she could do anything about them.

" I don't like him. But I can see how much he loves you and how he would do anything for you. For you Damon is one of the good guys." Caroline said.

"I hate to agree with Caroline about Bonnie, but its true. I hate Damon, but the way he cares for you is incredible. I've never seen anything like it." Bonnie said defending Damon. Elena turned to stare at her other best friend as if she was crazy, Bonnie defending Damon was unheard of. It had never happened before and it would probably never happen again.

"You too?" Elena demanded.

"I'm sorry but yes. Under any other circumstances I would never defend Damon. But I know how he feels about you, hell the entire world knows how he feels about you. Maybe you should give him a shot." she suggested softly. Elena stared between her two best friends unsure of how to respond to them.

"I cant." she said.

Damon walked in the front door of the boarding house and found Stefan practically singing happy tunes and dancing around the parlour.

"What the hell is up with you?" he demanded. He had a sick feeling in his stomach about what Stefan was happy about. And he wasn't sure if he could take anymore. He had been holding out hope that Elena- aka the women he loved more than anything on the entire planet- would ask him to the decade dance. He didn't know if his heart could take anymore. He had tried begging, he had tried pleading, he had tried reverting to his bad boy persona. He had tried everything to make her take a chance on him, but she resisted continuously.

"Elena and I are going to the decade dance together. It's the first step to us getting back together." he said. Those words managed to completely crush him. He knew now that when Stefan and Elena got together there was no hope for him anymore.

"I'm happy for you." he said faking a smile.

"Thanks. I always knew we'd end up together." he said grinning. If he noticed his brothers turmoil he never said anything. Damon turned and left the house making his way over to Elena's house. He only needed to hear her say it one more time to know that it was completely over and that there was no reason for him to hang around. He heard the happy laughter of Elena, Caroline and Bonnie upstairs. He sure wouldn't miss them when he was gone. He rang the doorbell and waited for her to answer. When she came down and opened the door she sighed audibly.

"Damon what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I hear congratulations are in order." he said.

"About?" she asked.

"You and Stefan are on the road to a reunion." he said.

"Yeah. We are." she lied.

"I'm going to tell you one last time, and if you don't say it back then I'll stop. I love you Elena." he said pouring all of his heart into those three words.

"Damon... I don't have those feelings for you. And I never will." she said trying to let him down easy. She could see that he was crushed, so she turned back into the house shutting the door in his face. She walked back upstairs to rejoin her friends and Bonnie looked ashen beside Caroline, who was desperately trying to comfort her friend. Damon left the house and got back into his car. It hurt so much more this time. He knew now that he would never get the girl. He felt cold. He knew that leaving town would not fix what he was feeling. He knew that he could run to as many places as he wanted, go to the most beautiful places, sleep with the most beautiful women but it wouldn't shut off the pain. He knew there was only one option.

"Bon, what's wrong?" Elena asked worried.

"Elena. Damon." she whispered.

"What about Damon?" Elena demanded. She was tired of hearing his name, it was all she heard at the moment.

"I had a vision. I kind of think Damon is going to kill himself." she said.

"You think?" Elena demanded sitting next to her friend.

"Yes. It was clear he walks into the sun and takes off his ring. You find out the next day when you see a note left on your pillow. I've never seen you more broken Elena. He leaves you his ring and you wear it around your neck forever. The the entire vision you are a shell of your former self, you cut yourself off from everyone, and you're telling everyone that you lost the love of your life." Bonnie explained still looking shaken.

"Come on, of course I'm upset in the vision. We're friends." Elena said.

"No you said he was the love of your life. My visions have never been wrong before Elena." she said.

"If Damon kills himself because of me then that's his choice. I would miss him sure." she said trying to brush it off.

"My visions are never wrong Elena, and I need to do something. I'm sure that you love him as he loves you, so I'm going to do a spell and send you to an alternate universe so to speak. In this place you will be in love with Damon and Damon will be avoiding it like you are. More or less you will be in his place and he in yours. I think you need this." she said.

"Fine. How exactly does this work?" Elena asked, willing to do just about anything to get them off her back.

"Well, its more of a dream that me sending you somewhere else. I will put you to sleep, and you will dream what would be if you were in Damon's spot and vice versa." she said.

"So what's to say its going to be true?" Elena asked.

"Because the emotions that you will be feeling will be what is in your heart. What you are too afraid to feel." she said.

"Fine. Let's do this, because then I can finally be free of all of this." she said laying back on the bed. Bonnie started chanting in Latin and Elena felt her eyes grow heavy. When her eyes shut an extremely vivid Mystic Falls appeared and she seen Damon flirting with a pretty waitress in the Grille, and she felt her heart break a little bit.

Meanwhile Damon drove home and immediately wrote out the goodbye note for Elena. When he went to drop it off he seen that Bonnie and Caroline were gone. On her bed side table was a note from them telling her to call them when she woke up. He pulled his ring from his finger and laid it on top of the folded piece of paper laying on the pillow beside the one she was laying on. He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. She was deeply asleep and he was glad he didn't have to have the awkward goodbye talk with her.

Back in Elena's dream, she saw herself walking up the front walk to the boarding house and pounding on the door. She felt a mixture of pain, love, and annoyance mixed together, a feeling of confusion she often had around him but had never associated with love before. He answered the door with a towel wrapped around his waist and two women hanging off of each arm.

"We need to talk." she said firmly although her heart was breaking a little more each time.

"Can it wait for a few more minutes?" he asked.

"Not really." she said brushing past him into the house.

"Well it will happen. I need to please my friends first. Take a seat, make yourself comfortable. We will be back." he said walking up the stairs with his followers close behind him. Elena sighed and let a couple tears fall as she watched him walk away. For the next few minutes she heard the sounds of passion coming from upstairs and each time she heard it it made her heart break a little bit more. When he finally returned, she found herself getting up and slapping him hard across the face. The anger was something she was used to feeling around him along with the jealousy she felt whenever he was with another woman. She had always ignored that part. The jealousy she had always pretended didn't exist.

"What the fuck Elena?" he demanded.

"How could you sleep with them?" she demanded through tears coursing down her face.

"Quite easily. You know since I'm not involved with anyone. It's really easy to sleep with whomever I want." he said that infuriatingly sexy smirk on his face.

"But how? When you know how I feel about you?" she demanded, the traitorous tears still coursing down her face.

"See its simple. Because I don't feel the same way about you. You just need to get over it." he said.

"But I cant. I love you Damon." she said.

"I don't love you." he told her before walking back upstairs. Her heart broke a little bit more and Elena grew resolved. She was going to make him love her. He wouldn't be able to avoid his feelings forever.

Caroline and Bonnie drove to the Grille and found themselves seated in a booth facing each other.

"Should we have left her there alone?" Caroline asked.

"It's fine. She's just sleeping. She'll wake up and she'll know what she feels. End of story. And besides we cant interfere with fate. Damon will be dropping that note off at some point along with his ring. If she doesn't smarten up, he'll be dead tomorrow morning." she said.

"You actually sound upset about that." Caroline noted.

"I am. I may not like the guy all that much, but I seen how broken Elena was in the vision. He needs to live or else we will lose Elena. I didn't tell her this part, but sometime after he dies, she dies too. She kills herself with her grief from knowing she could have saved him. That is why I'm making such a big deal about this." Bonnie explained. They seen Stefan come in whistling and they seen him walk over to them.

"Hey, can I join you?" he asked grinning happily.

"We wont be staying long. Elena will be calling us soon." she said.

"Why would Elena be calling you?" he asked.

"We did something tonight. Have you talked to your brother lately?" Caroline asked.

"Only today when I told him that me and Elena were on the track to getting back together." he said confused.

"Oh." Caroline said staring at Stefan.

"Oh what?" he demanded not liking the look on the girl's faces.

"Nothing. I cannot interfere with fate. Its already written unless Elena changes her mind." was all Bonnie would say about it.

Back in Elena's dream world she found herself purchasing a bottle of Damon's favourite bourbon using the fake ID Caroline had gotten her for her 16th birthday. And then returning to the Boarding house and placing it on the table with a big red bow tied to it with a tag that said "with love, Elena." She hoped that would finally change his mind about her. She loved him too much to leave him. When Damon came home and seen her and the bottle there he sighed

"This doesn't change anything Elena. I don't love you. It will always be Katherine." he said.

"Katherine isn't even here." she wailed.

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that I love her and I always will." he said solemnly.

"She loves Stefan, Damon. Katherine chose Stefan. Why cant you choose me?" she begged with tears in her eyes.

"That doesn't matter. I will wait forever if I have to." he said.

"If you love her so much then why do you sleep around so much?" she demanded hoping to find a chink in his armour.

"Because I need to have some fun while I'm waiting around for her." he said shrugging his shoulders. It seemed that no matter how many time he turned her down, and how many times her heart broke she still kept coming back. The parallels weren't lost on her. When dream Elena woke up the next morning she got up and decided on one last ditch effort to make him love her. If this didn't work she would give up on him for good. She got dressed and drove over to the boarding house and when she walked in he was making out with a girl in Elena's class at school against the wall.

"Elena?" he questioned moving back from the girl slightly.

"Damon I need to talk to you." she said.

"About what? Cant it wait? I was kind of in the middle of something here." he said gesturing between himself and Bianca. "No it cant wait. I need to talk to you alone." she said.

"Fine. Let's go outside." he said opening the front door and following her onto the front step.

"I'm just going to say this one last time. I love you. I'm in love with you. And I hoped that would be enough. So now if its what you want, I will sacrifice my happiness to make sure you are happy. I will give up if it's what you really want. I love you so much and if its what you need then I will let you go." she said clearly waiting for an answer.

"I think that would be a good idea." he said before turning and walking back into the house shutting the door in her face. The world went fuzzy around her and she opened her eyes in her own bedroom. She rolled over rubbing her eyes and rolled onto a piece of paper and something cold and metal on top of it. The dream had been enlightening to say the least and everything she felt in the dream was still present inside her. She just wanted some time to come to terms with it. She seen Damon's ring laying on the pillow and she gasped. This was one part of Bonnie's vision and she hoped to God it didn't say what she knew it would inside. She unfolded the crisp white piece of paper and read the words in front of her.

_Elena_

_I cant do this anymore. I've went through this for my entire existence, and I wont do it anymore. There is only so much pain a man can take. I wish you happiness with Stefan and I apologize that I wont be there to witness your happiness. Please keep in mind that I will love you long after my death. "It will always be Stefan"? I guess it will be, because I am taking myself out of it. I'd thought about running away, but I knew that wouldn't solve anything. I knew that I would still feel like this anyways. I left you my ring as a token of me and my love for you. I would love it if you would wear it for me on a chain around your neck. I know its not the most beautiful piece of jewelry you'll ever wear, but if I meant anything to you. Please give me just that. I love you, and how I wished you'd love me. Goodbye. _

_Yours eternally. _

_Damon._

Elena was crying hard when she finished reading the note and she immediately called Bonnie and Caroline needing their help to make sense of all this. They appeared minutes later.

"He left the note. The note in your vision. I don't know what to do." she cried.

"You need to follow your heart." Bonnie said.

"I cant let him die." she said.

"I know. How do you feel about him?" she asked knowingly.

"I love him." she admitted.

"You know that now?" she asked.

"Yes. I love him more than anything. I cant lose him." she sobbed.

"Then don't. It's not morning yet. You can still save him." Bonnie urged. Knowing the sun was going to come back up in a matter of a half hour Elena grabbed the ring and rushed out of the house heading to the boarding house. Hoping to God that he was still there.

Damon looked out his window and he could see the sunrise low on the horizon. He knew it was a matter of time and he knew it was a matter of time until Elena woke up to find his note. He hoped it would be over quick. He wanted these feelings gone.

"What are you doing Damon?" Stefan asked walking into the room.  
>"Leaving Elena to you permanently. Consider it my final gift to you." he said trying to insert some of his trademark snark into it.<p>

"I got your note." he said waving a piece of paper in front of him.

"You should be happy. I will no longer be trying to steal your girl." he said turning to face the window yet again.

"Isn't this more than a little melodramatic?" he asked trying to save his brother still.

"I don't think so. I don't want to be saddled with these emotions and as long as I'm alive, I will be." he said.

"You're going to let the sun take you. Why not a stake to the chest? Or something else that will kill you faster. You'll suffer more this way." he asked.

"Maybe I will. But I deserve to suffer. I've hurt so many people." he said before turning away from his brother one last time.

Elena pulled into the driveway and didn't even bother shutting the car off. She was surprised she even made it to the boarding house with the tears that were coursing down her face. She rushed into the house and upstairs to Damon's room where she was sure that he would be. She was relieved that she was right. She seen Stefan standing across from Damon with a resolved look on his face and she seen Damon's face look pained as she appeared.

"Damon don't do this." she begged as she walked over to him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I love you." she said as she took hold of his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

hope you enjoy. I'm not too comfortable with the ending. but let me know what you think. thank you for tuning in for this little story. The idea can finally be put to rest.

PS I only own my ideas.

* * *

><p>"You cant just say that now." he said still facing the window.<p>

"I do. It took some time and a Bonnie induced dream world. But I figured it out." she said trying her best to ignore Stefan standing behind her with an almost crushed look on his face.

"A what? What the fuck does Bonnie have to do with this?" he demanded turning to face her for the first time. He saw the tears that were still continuously coursing down her face, and she seemed sincere. But that didn't necessarily mean anything, she had gotten him to stay several times in the past by crying, and he wouldn't let it hinder his decision now. He sun was coming up fast and for once he prayed for time to speed up. He needed this moment to be over faster. He couldn't deal with this anymore.

"Bonnie and Caroline told me that I'm an idiot. Bonnie had a vision that scared her pretty bad. I don't know why because she doesn't exactly like you. She foreseen you doing this. Killing yourself because you cant deal anymore. I was upset when she told me, but it didn't change how I thought I felt. Bonnie put me in a sort of trance where I was dreaming of what would happen if the situation was reversed. If I was in love with you and you were ignoring it. When I woke up I was confused. The feelings I felt in the dream were so real, and then I found your note and I snapped. I called Bonnie and Caroline. They told me to follow my heart and here I am. I cant let you die. I need you." Elena said the tears starting to fall again.

"You are Stefan's girl. "It will always be Stefan." That's not going to change. And if I get through this, then I will just be back where I was before." he said.

"No you wont. I'm not in love with Stefan. I'm in love with you." she said sobbing freely now. "I'm sorry Stefan." she said turning to the brother she had almost forgotten was standing there.

"It's okay. I'll just see you at the dance tonight." he said walking out of the room. She sighed and was happy that Stefan was giving them some privacy. She needed him to believe that she loved him more than anything. And apparently words weren't going to do it. She walked over to him and kissed him softly at first. His hands stayed clenched at his sides as he waited for the first beams of sun to shine down on him.

"I love you Damon." she whispered against his lips. She went back to kissing him and this time he responded. He responded hesitantly but at least he was trying. His lips caressed hers lighter than a feather.

"Please stay with me. Don't ever leave me." she begged holding out his ring for him. He nodded and let her slide the ring back onto his finger. When the ring was on his finger she felt relief for the first time since she had woken up from her dreamland.

"I wont." he vowed, for now at least. If after he was saved and she ran off to Stefan again, he wouldn't hesitate. He would take off the ring and walk into the sun. It was his only option.

"I love you, so much." she whispered from where her head was buried in his chest, clinging to him for dear life.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words." he said kissing the top of her head. She lifted her head and kissed his lips, harder this time as if she needed desperately to know he was there. Or just maybe needed him desperately. She let her tongue graze the seam of his lips and he parted them instantly for her. His hands wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"What about Stefan?" he asked, hating the he had to voice the question, but needing to hear the answer just the same.

"I don't want Stefan. I want you." she whispered. He nodded seemingly satisfied and went back to kissing her lips. She moaned into his mouth, but noticed that he was far too gentle for her liking. His hands were splayed softly across her back but they weren't moving. She wanted him to touch her. She wanted the innate passion he possessed. She wanted him to take her and make her his in a way she had never been before. She wanted Damon the way he was, not this reserved version of him.

"I want you Damon. Not this you. The real you." she whispered.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, that is the you I fell for." she told him before kissing him again. She stepped back from his embrace and pulled her t shirt from her body revealing her lacy print bra. He moved forward and trailed kisses down her neck and towards her heaving breasts.

"You're beautiful." he said as he kissed he half moons of her breasts that weren't covered by her bra. She tossed her head back and moaned contentedly from the back of her throat. He smirked up at her, the Damon Salvatore that she loved was slowly reemerging. She reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it upwards. He lifted his arms long enough to pull the fabric away from his taut upper body. He went back to kissing her lips and his arms wrapped around her pulling her upper body flush against his. She reached behind her and undid her bra so when he pulled away it fell down her arms. He grabbed the lacy contraption and tossed it away from her before returning to her lips. His hands went to her hips but hesitated. This was a line they hadn't crossed yet and he was almost scared of going there. Never before had Damon Salvatore been afraid of what would happen if he crossed this line. He was always looking ahead and seeing the sex very near on the horizon. That wasn't what he wanted this time, he wanted to worship every inch of her body, the way she deserved to be worshipped. He wanted to love her, and treat her like a princess while he made love to her. He wanted this to be what she would always remember. He kissed her softly once more as he took an unneeded deep breath and undid the button and zipper on her low rise jeans. She took a deep breath and allowed him to pull the fabric down her body. When the jeans were gone she stood before him in just her small pair of panties and she blushed furiously. She felt so exposed, but this was Damon. She tried to push the insecurity aside, because she knew even if he had seem sexier women, he would never tell her that. He held her on a pedestal, not like Stefan did but much differently. It was the kind of pedestal she didn't mind being placed on one. He thought she was the most beautiful woman on the planet and he wasn't afraid to show her.

"You're so beautiful." he assured her as he kissed his way down her body again. When he got to the soaked lace of her panties he pushed them down and she stepped out of them. He kissed her down there intimately before making his journey back up.  
>"Oh God. Please. Please taste me. Lick me." she begged loving the feeling of his lips on her sensitive flesh.<p>

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. Oh please." she begged. He kissed her lips before making his journey back down to where she wanted him. He kissed her expertly in the area surrounding her clit before gently sucking it into her mouth. She moaned loudly and how found her eyes drifting shut.

"Oh God." she moaned as he continued to work her down there. He didn't want to let her cum, he wanted to make her cum with his cock inside her, not his mouth on her. Although he was sure she would taste incredible in the throes of orgasm. He could tell by the way she was writhing underneath him that she was getting close so he pulled away from her body and slid his way back up kissing every bit of exposed skin.

"Damon. Why did you stop?" she panted.

"Because I don't want you to cum for our first time together around my cock." he said.

"Can I taste you?" she asked almost shyly. He almost choked on his words when she asked him that but nodded furiously, knowing he would probably not be able to speak. She smiled tentatively and he rolled over onto his back against the pillows so he could see what she was going to do. He wanted to see her take him in her mouth. That had been one of his fantasies for so long by now. She moved herself so she was sitting on her knees before she went for it and wrapped her hand around his base and kissed his tip. He bit back his moan, not wanting to seem like a teenage boy getting his first blow job, because that was glaringly far away from the truth. She took the fact that he was biting his lip as motivation to continue and she engulfed his entire tip between her lips sucking gently. He moaned low in his throat and his toes curled. She kept working him over with her tongue and lips.

"Stop. Stop stop stop." he said. She pulled away from him curiously. "Same rule applies. I want to cum our first time together inside you." he said. She smiled and kissed his lips tenderly. He slowly flipped them over and he positioned himself between her spread legs.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Uh huh." she nodded. She clutched his shoulders as he eased his way into her, her walls stretching deliciously around him.

"You're so tight." he said when he found himself fully seated inside her. He kissed her tenderly as he started moving slowly inside her. Pulling her up with him she found herself seated in his lap as he thrust into her and she rode him. It was one of the most intimate positions he knew with them completely wrapped around each other.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." she said as he rocked her slowly to completion. Their movements grew more frantic the closer they got to Nirvana.

"I'm so close." she muttered into his shoulder.

"Me too. Cum with me." he said kissing her lips, eyelids cheek and neck softly. He came when she did and she collapsed against his chest holding onto him for dear life as she rode out the tremors caused by her orgasm. He laid them down side by side on the bed.

"So what next?" he asked vulnerably beside her with his arms wrapped around her.

"Well I think we should rest, then we should get dressed up and go to the decade dance at school." she suggested.

"Together?" he asked hopefully.

"Well yeah. I mean we are together, aren't we?" she asked vulnerable.

"I had hoped so." he told her

"Good. Then tonight, we are going to the decade dance. And go public with our newfound exclusivity. And dance all night." she decided.

"I'm having a hard time finding anything wrong with that." he admitted.

"Good. But I'm tired, you gave me quite a work out. I'm going to take a nap. And then we will find something to wear tonight. It's 80's garb." she explained. He smiled and settled in beside her closing his eyes.

When they got out of bed and into the shower a couple hours later, he kept it mostly innocent.

"By any chance do you have a hair dryer?" she asked Damon as he shaved the stubble from his face.

"Yeah. Middle drawer." he said. She reached in and found the device before plugging it in and drying her hair. She still had the towel wrapped around her chest while she did her hair and makeup in an 80's style.

"Are you dressing up with me?" she asked him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked.

"Not particularly. I want my date to look hot all dressed up in 80's style." she said.

"Fine. I guess I'll risk my usual impeccable style to look like a complete idiot for one night." he sighed.

"Come on Damon. You had to have worn 80's clothes back in the 80's." she said turning to stare at him.

"Well yeah, but I vowed after that decade was over that I would never be caught dead in fluorescent colours ever again." he told her.

"Its just one night." she assured him.

"Good." he said walking into his bedroom and pulling on a pair of black sweat pants. She wrapped herself in his robe and followed him out of the room and up to the attic where are the old stuff was located. They started digging through the boxes that were labelled 80's until Elena found a pair of hot pink leg warmers.

"Check these out." she said holding them up. He laughed and continued digging through his box carefully avoiding each box of acid wash jeans. Elena ended up with a short mini skirt, and a bright pink cropped off the shoulder top that would expose her midriff along with the pink legwarmers and jellies.

"I found my outfit." she said holding her pile to her chest protectively.

"Good for you. I should have destroyed this shit when I had the chance." he said rifling through the boxes. In the end he came out with a leather jacket with chains, an old t shirt, some leather pants that he knew were going to fit really tight, and a pair of high top sneakers that he found, that he vowed to never wear again.

"Let's go get changed." he said bitterly.

"I'm so excited." she said happily. He had a hard time staying mad when she was so happy, but he couldn't honestly say he was excited to dress up in his nightmare fashion era. Nothing was worse than the 80's fashion wise.

When they got back to the bedroom Elena locked herself in the bathroom so she could finish off her makeup and hair as she got dressed. Damon quickly dressed in the outfit he found which was glaringly better than anything else he could have picked. He accessorized with some Ray-Ban sunglasses. The tight leather pants really accented certain body parts and he knew he was going to have other women and Elena staring at his ass all night. When he was done he sat down on the bed to await Elena, he was relieved that the pants were loose enough so he could still sit. Elena crimped her hair using a crimping iron that she found in one of the boxes. When her hair was crimped beyond repair she pulled out a light pink lipstick and blue eyeshadow and applied it heavily to her face. She hated the way she looked with makeup like that but was going to enjoy looking like a different person for the night. After she was done she put in the huge dangle hoop earrings she found and slipped into the outfit. She felt and looked ridiculous.

"Are you almost done? I want to get this night over with." he called into the bathroom.

"Yeah. Check me out." she said walking out of the bathroom in her uncomfortable gel shoes, leg warmers, mini skirt and cropped one shoulder top with layers and layers of beaded necklaces in fluorescent colours.

"Wow. You look very... 80's." he said.

"Thank you. So do you." she said taking in his outfit. "I don't think I've ever seen you in runners before." she said of the high tops he was sporting.

"And you never will again." he told her as he helped her with her jacket and they left the room together.

When they got to the dance, they walked into the school with his hand on the small of her back. She had a small smile on her face, he took her jacket from her and carried it to show off her brilliant 80's costume.

"There's Bonnie and Caroline. I should check in with them." she whispered. He stayed by her side and took her hand possessively. He wanted everyone to know that she was his.

"You're still alive. And you're with Elena, I assume you two talked?" Bonnie said.

"Clearly." he said smiling at the witch.

"Well that's good. You're outfit is amazing." Caroline said ogling her best friends 80's inspired garb.

"Thanks. But I want to dance. Come along boyfriend." she said taking Damon's hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

"So demanding." he muttered as he allowed her to pull him onto the dance floor. She put her arms around his neck and he placed his hand on her hips as they started moving along with the music.

"I love you so much." he said as he kissed her as they moved together.

"I love you." she responded as they continued dancing and kissing. After dancing for a couple hours they went off in search of Bonnie and Caroline.

"Hey we're going to head out." she said hugging her two friends.

"Alright. Have a good night." Caroline said trailing off suggestively.

"Oh we will." she said laughing at her friend. They turned and faced Stefan.

"Hi." he said awkwardly.

"Hi." she said not sure of what to say to him.

"So I see its all good." he said gesturing between the two of them standing so close together.

"Yeah. I'm happy. I'm happy I discovered what I feel for him. It took longer than it should, but it happened at least." she said.

"I'm happy for you." he sighed not sounding entirely convinced.

"Thanks." Elena said feeling awkward standing before Stefan with Damon – her new boyfriend-.

"I am happy you found each other. You just might not see me around too much for the next little while. I'm going to need some time." he said.

"Okay. I can understand that." she said nodding, although she wished they could just start being friends.

"Thanks brother." Damon said honestly.

"What for?" he asked.

"For giving her up. I need her more than anything. You could have fought for her, but your walking away. I love her." he said.

"You're welcome." Stefan said awkwardly. "Take care of her." he said.

"I will." Damon promised. Stefan nodded and turned to walk away.

"So what now?" Elena asked turning to face him.

"Now I take you home and make love to you again and again." he told her the infamous smirk appearing on his face.

"I think that is a brilliant plan." Elena agreed as they walked out of the school towards his baby blue Camaro.

"Hey, stop for a minute." he said when they got outside.

"What?" she asked.

"I guess I just want to thank you." he said taking her hand.

"What for?" she asked lacing her fingers through his.

"For saving me. Without you I would be a pile of ash on the floor of my bedroom right now." he said.

"I owed you. You saved me long before." she said pulling his face towards hers so she could kiss him tenderly, enough to show him just as much she loved and needed him.


End file.
